My FRIEND, the Whitelighter
by p3halliwell
Summary: A CharmedFriends crossover, Wyatt Halliwell meets Emma Gellar-Greene. chapter 2 is up.
1. Off to NYU

My F.R.I.E.N.D., the Whitelighter  
  
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was in no sense of the word prepared for college. Even after making it through Bay High School for four years, he wasn't ready to leave his mom and dad and two aunts. Wyatt also wasn't terribly sure about going to college with magical powers. After all, he wasn't exactly a normal kid. Wyatt was the son of the eldest living Charmed One, Piper Halliwell and a Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt - his namesake. But then again, as a half-Whitelighter he could orb anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds. And his aunt Paige could have the whole family at NYU in the blink of an eye, as could his father, a full Whitelighter. Wyatt glanced at his watery-eyed aunt Phoebe and uncle Jason. "I'll orb home on weekends, I promise." Wyatt threw his arms around his aunt. "And aunt Paige can bring you guys out all the time." Paige Matthews, the Halliwell half- sister and Wyatt's half-aunt, nodded.  
"What about your mother?" Piper Halliwell held out her arms for her son to give her a hug. "I wish your father could be here, he would be so proud." Piper's tears threatened to overflow. Every guy she'd ever loved had left her or been a warlock. There was Jeremy, he'd been no good; he'd wanted to kill the Halliwell sisters. Then after a few more boyfriends, she and Leo had fallen in love, gotten married, and had Wyatt. Not long after Wyatt was born, the return of the Titans had forced Leo to take on the responsibility of an Elder, and after the episode was over, Leo had become an Elder. He was rarely able to come visit his wife and son.  
"I haven't forgotten about you mom." Wyatt wrapped his arms around his mother. "I promise to come and visit." Wyatt stepped back and gripped his luggage. "I'll see you guys later." Wyatt glanced at the map. "It's time for me to go." His roommate was out, which meant he wouldn't be seen orbing. In a swirl of blue lights, Wyatt disappeared from the foyer of the old Victorian home.  
  
* * *  
On the East Coast  
* * *  
  
On the other side of the country, Emma Gellar-Greene was sighing as her dad, Professor Ross Gellar and mom, Rachel Greene-Tribiani fought. "How can you think Emma is ready to go away?" Ross shouted at Rachel.  
"Ross, stop yelling in front of Emma." Rachel put up a perfectly manicured hand to stop Ross from talking to her. "Emma is eighteen, she can move out if she wants to and you can't stop her. Her roommate is moving in today. And she's going to be late for class if you don't let her go." Rachel played upon Ross' one weakness; school.  
"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Ross checked his watch. Rachel nodded. "Look, I'll talk to you later, Joey and I are having dinner."  
"See ya later mom." Emma waved and set off the other way. "Later dad." Emma checked her watch. "Go mom." She whispered. Her next class wasn't for another hour and a half, which gave her time to stop by her apartment and take a quick shower. Rachel's comment about her new roommate jolted her as she thought about the comment. Emma had gone to her dad's new office to tell him about the fact that her new roommate's name was Wyatt Halliwell, which seemed to be an odd name for a girl. Wyatt was a guy's name. Emma's thought train shifted as she fingered a slip of paper in her pocket. It was amazing what seven little digits could do to your day. Especially when they were Dan Burke's - the totally hot guy that sat next to Emma in history - digits. Emma opened the painted white door of her apartment and set the keys in the ceramic bowl. She shed her coat and draped it on the couch, heading for her room. From the opposite room a cute guy with short softly spiked brown hair, a slightly-taller-than-average athletic build, and sparkling blue eyes emerged.  
"Hey, you must be Emma, I'm Wyatt." Wyatt grinned, revealing a set of pearly whites. It took all of Emma's control not to scream.  
"Wyatt. Wyatt Halliwell?" Emma put a hand to her chest.  
"Yup." Wyatt grabbed a box and disappeared into the other room. "That's me." He poked his head out through the doorway. "Sorry if I startled you."  
Emma took in Wyatt's clothing. He looked a little like a mama's boy, a little too clean-cut to be a regular college student with a normal level of testosterone influence in his life. Wyatt's blue oxford button-down shirt was clean and Emma noticed it smelled like laundry soap as she picked up a box. "Let me help with that." Wyatt's pants were khaki, no stains, and pressed. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you gay?" Emma blushed as she voiced the question.  
Wyatt nearly dropped the box he was holding. "What makes you think that?" Emma didn't answer and Wyatt realized he had instinctively used his freeze-power to stop the box of breakables from falling. As soon as Wyatt had a firm grasp on the box, he waved a hand and Emma unfroze.  
"Just your clothes." She shrugged. "I mean, you're really clean and your pants are all pressed." Emma trailed off.  
Wyatt laughed. "No, I'm not gay. I just lived with my two aunts and mom, my dad.wasn't around much." Wyatt wasn't eager to tell the circumstances of his father's disappearance so early in his life.  
"I'm sorry." Emma said sympathetically. "My mom and dad are divorced too."  
Wyatt straightened in surprise. "They're not divorced. They're still married." Then he realized that wasn't a normal reply. "He was away on, uh, business a lot." Wyatt omitted the kind of business his father was away on.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Emma fell quiet and helped Wyatt move the boxes into his room.  
"I'm going to go out and get a pizza, are you hanging around for dinner?" Wyatt jerked his thumb at the door.  
"Yeah, sure, I'll stick around." Wyatt grabbed his coat and exited the room. Wyatt hurried down the hall and stepped into the elevator. He closed the doors and hit the stop button to ensure the elevator wouldn't move. Wyatt blended with the air in a shower of shimmery lights.  
  
* * *  
On the West Coast  
* * *  
  
"I wonder how Wyatt is doing." Piper paced the foyer. "I mean, how's he settling in. Paige, do you think you could orb him some food? That college probably doesn't have good food." Piper chewed on a nail.  
"Calm down." A male voice from behind Piper startled her. She whirled to freeze the speaker, but stopped as she realized it was her absent-most- of-the-time husband.  
"Leo." She gasped. "What the Hell are you doing here? You were supposed to be here hours ago when Wyatt left. Not when I was pacing." Piper glared at Leo.  
"Mom, dad." Piper whirled again as her son orbed right behind her.  
"Would you people quit doing that?!" Piper flicked her hands in annoyance.  
"I have a big problem." Wyatt glanced from his mother to his father.  
"What is it son?" Leo's attention shifted to his only son.  
"I met my roommate. Her name is Emma."  
"And?" Piper was irritated.  
"She's going to become a future Whitelighter. Except that something is after her. I can see good battling with evil all the time around her." 


	2. Emma's a future whitelighter

* * *  
On the East Coast  
* * *  
  
Emma walked down the street, unable to slow down, meander, and think, as she would have preferred. But her class was in fifteen minutes, she still had five blocks to go, and ambling on the sidewalks of New York was not considered a bright idea; people were in a great hurry and would jostle her into the streets and cars would certainly not stop for her. So along she hurried, constantly checking her watch, wanting to get to history class early, for once. She turned the corner and glanced around again. Her growing feeling of unease nipped at her New York-y confidence and threatened to bite a large chunk out of it. So Emma sped up all the more and stepped onto campus.  
Her feeling of unease disappeared as Dan Burke came within her sights. "Dan!" She shouted and waved an arm, quickly dropping it back to her side, aware at how dorky she looked.  
Dan grinned, ignoring - or perhaps appreciating - her overeager gesture. "Hey!" He waved similarly and jogged over to Emma. "How's it going?" Dan grabbed her history text and balanced it on top of his own. "I got that." Emma smiled.  
"It's going good. My roommate arrived."  
"How is she?"  
"She's fine." Emma realized that unwittingly she had omitted the very large detail that her roommate happened to be a guy. We're not officially dating yet. If we date, I'll tell. Emma told herself.  
"Well, that's good, bad roommates suck." Dan nodded.  
The connection that was there yesterday is pretty much gone. Emma realized. Something happened.  
  
* * *  
On the West Coast  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean, good and evil battling all around her? Like, demons and other beings of good?" Piper asked.  
"No, like there's this dark cloud and this white cloud swirling all around her. It's like she has this big emotional conflict right in front of me."  
"I can explain that." Leo glanced sheepishly at the floor. "The Elders decided to put Emma and Wyatt into the same room so that Wyatt could watch over Emma."  
"Why didn't you tell me that?" Wyatt threw up his hands in the air. "Now it makes sense. I gotta get back. I'll see you later mom. Bye dad!" Wyatt hugged them before orbing off to New York again. 


End file.
